Ceritanya Orang Ganteng!
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Gue punya sahabat. Namanya Kyuhyun sama Minho. Nah! Kita bertiga punya nama beken yaitu KyuLine. Apa? Suka-suka gue mau bilang apa. Dan asal lo tau, KyuLine adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang terlahir ganteng. Protes? Kek biasa, jamban aja sana. Hahaha. Nah, inilah kejailan gue bareng KyuLine. Penasaran ga? Harus dong!/Edisi Keluarga Absurd Gue./TVXQ Humor!Fail Story/RnR?
1. Keluarga Absurd

**Ceritanya Orang Ganteng**

**Edisi Keluarga Absurd**

**©Fujimoto Yumi, 2013**

_**TVXQ, Mention!Kyuhyun&Minho**_

_**©belong to GOD and their couple**_

_**Genre : Humor!Fail, Family**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Ficlet**_

_**Summary : **_

**Gue punya cerita. Tentang kakak gue yang mirip bebek, sampe bonyok yang nyuruh gue bolak-balik kamar mereka-dapur buat nyuruh satu sama lain untuk ketemu. ****Bingung? Iya gue juga bingung. Tapi inilah cerita keluarga ganteng bin absurd gue. Selamat jungkir balik ye! Jangan lupa bantai authornya. Hahahaha sekali Changmin ganteng, selamanya dia adalah orang ganteng. Lo mau protes? Jamban aja sana! Huahahaha.**

_**Warning : **_

_**Yaoi, BL, OOC! AU! **_**Gaje banget sumpah. Absurd. Lebay. Alay.**

_**A/N : **_

**Terinspirasi dari**_** fic **_**SasuSaku dengan judul 'Ini cerita gue, mana cerita lo?' punya Chii no PinkyCherry.**

_**Italic = Flashback**_

**Gasuka jangan baca, okay? Tapi kalo baca, jangan lupa komen yah :D Makasih~**

.

.

.

**_Ceritanya Orang Ganteng_**

**_Edisi Keluarga Absurd_**

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

.

.

.

Haloh~ kenalin nama gue Jung Changmin. Wetsaaaah~ keren pan tuh nama? Widih iya dongs! Yang punya nama aja kerennya ga ketulungan dibandingin sama ayam. Yaiyalah. Plis deh. Ah apa banget si? Oke abaikan.

Lo tau siapa gue kan? Gatau? Jadul banget sih lo pada. Kalo lo pada gatau, gue kasih tau deh. Tapi bayar gue pake makanan okeh? Gamau? Ah yaudahlah ga gue kasih tau siapa gue!

Apaan? Ga penting? Anjir! Lo bakalan nyesel karena nganggurin orang ganteng. Rugi lo pada. Gue jamin deh! Ah Kampret! Gausah pake nyambit kali. Lo sendiri ngeliat dan tau betapa gantengnya gue.

Wetsaaaah, ga kena broh! Maap mamen. Gue udeh ahli sekarang. Hahahaha.

Udahlah. Capek gue ngadepin orang gila. Hah? Apa-apa? Oh lo tau siapa gue? Iya gue Jung Changmin anak Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong ples punya kakak namanya Jung Junsu yang punya pacar namanya Park Yoochun. Gue menuntut ilmu di Kyunghee _University_ dan punya sahabat namanya Cho Kyupuk (Cho Kyuhyun) dan Si Kodok Ngorek (Choi Minho). Iya bener! Hahahaha pens gue. Ah yaudah gue ceritanya ke elo aja.

Eh? Gamau? Ah kampay banget si lo.

Eh kampret? Beneran mau nih? Buahahahaha gitu dong! Tar gue kasih ciuman deh! Di mana? Bibir lo? Pake kaki gue mau yak? Wakakakak.

Udehlah. Ini nih yang mau gue ceritain tentang betapa absurdnya keluarga gue yang padahal...isinya orang-orang ganteng. Heran kan? Penasaran kan? Baca aja dulu. Okay?

* * *

_._

_._

_Ceritanya Orang Ganteng_

_Edisi Keluarga Absurd_

_._

_._

* * *

_Dua minggu yang lalu..._

_Siang itu, gue lagi jalan sama hyung gue yang suaranya nyaring kayak lumba-lumba. Sumpah ya, bete banget gue kalo jalan sama dia. Ngomong pelan aja berasa megang toak. Dan yang gue heran, orang ganteng kayak gue kenapa bisa punya hyung dengan tampang absurd kayak dia? Manis sih, tapi masa iya nyokap nyuruh gue harus selalu nemenin dia ke mana pun? Mau di ke manain muka ganteng gue? Ckckck._

_"Min!" Panggilnya. Nah! Ini nih yang bikin gue was-was._

_"Apaan hyung?" Bales gue. Takut dia seriosa kalo gue ga jawab sapaan dia._

_"Kok? Lu mau sih disuruh nyokap nganter gue sana-sini?" Tanyanya._

_Gue diem. Jujur gue juga lagi mikir. Orang ganteng kek gue gitu. Gue mau jawab 'kalo gue nolak bisa-bisa gue jadi bahan makan malem hyung' kan ga enak. Tar kalo orang samping gue tiba-tiba nangis gaje gimana? Hyung gue kan ajaib-_-_

_Dan dengan sangat terpaksa gue jawab..."Errr...soalnya...kan gue sayang lo hyung~"...hoek. Najis tralala trilili. Boro-boro gue sayang dia. Yang ada gue pengen jorokin dia ke empang biar sama saudara-saudaranya noh bebek sawah._

_"Apaan coba ulang?"_

_Kampay. Ngapain sih gue disuruh ngucapin kalimat laknat kek gitu lagi. Sekali aja bibir seksi gue udah berasa dibakar bara. Apalagi harus ngu-_

_"Gue bilang ulang, bego!"_

_Tayyyyyy! Pake ngatain gue bego lagi! Dikira dia lebih pinter dari gue apa?-_-_

_"Iya-iya. Gue mau disuruh nganter lu sana-sini kan karena gue sayang lo, hyung bantet~" kata gue lagi. Dengan tampang nahan muntah._

_Hening. Sumpah. Dia ga bersuara. Dengan takut gue perlahan nengok buat liat apa yang terjadi sama hyung gue yang gantengnya jauh dari gue._

_"Junsu hyung...lo kena-"_

_"Huwaaaaaaaa Changmin gue juga sayang elooooooo~ hiks~" mampus!_

_Dia meluk gue erat sambil nangis kenceng. Anjir! Kenapa di saat begini keanehannya muncul sih? Kampaaaaaay! Kok bisa nyokap ngelahirin anak kayak dia? Yaampun mak, tolong gueeeeeeee! Gue harus gimana? Dewi fortuna~ plis~ tolongin gue yang ganteng ini~_

_Anjir, anjrit, sompret, kampay, tay, somay! Eh apaan si yang terakhir? Itu mah makanan yang sumfah enak banget. Ehlah kok jadi ngomongin makanan? Ah auah. _

_Jujur ye sumpah! Nyusahin banget ini manusia satu._

_Lo tau apa yang harus gue lakuin saat dia nangis? Siaaaaal! Mau ditaro di mana muka ganteng gue cobak? Hiiiiiiy~_

_Setelah tiba-tiba dia nangis gaje, semua orang ngeliatin gue sangsi. Berpikir kalo gue yang notabennya orang ganteng udah bikin anak orang nangis. Alhasil, gue bungkuk-bungkuk gaje sambil minta maaf sama orang-orang dan bilang kalo apa yang terjadi ga sama kayak yang mereka pikirin._

_Terus, gue beralih ke arah hyung gue yang masih nangis kayak anak ilang. Kemudian dengan sangat terpaksa gue ngomong ke dia dengan memohon, dan dengan suara yang menjijikkan. Oh tidaaaaaaak._

_"Hyung~ plis jangan nangis lagiiii. Gue bisa disangka merkosa eloooo!"_

_"Hiks-hiks tapi-tapi lo beneran sayang sama gue kan, Min?" Balesnya._

_Kampay. Pertanyaan sarap. "Iya iya. Udeh jelas kan kita adek kakak ya harus saling menyayangi dong~ jadi lo berenti nangis ya hyung~? Hyung lo ganteng deh walau masih gantengan gue. Okeoke?" Bujuk gue._

_Dia diem. Gue was-was. Deg-degan kayak mau menang award. Plis, plis, Junsu hyung. Aneh lu berenti sampe sini aja. Gue ga kuat. Pelissssss~ gue ga mau muka ganteng gue ternoda karena orang-orang nganggep gue bad boy udeh bikin lo nangiiiiiiiiis._

_"Eum!" Dia ngangguk. Hah? Oh? Cuman ngangguk doang? Sialan. Ga bisa apa dia minta maaf sama gue karena dia udah bikin gue dicurigain ngapa-ngapain dia. Tjih._

_"Yaudah yuk kita pulang. Gue mau nelpon Chunnie terus bilang ke dia kalo dugaan gue selama ini bener! Lo itu sayang sama gue! Huahahaha," ucapnya pede sambil ngait lengan gue. Gue syok, tapi berusaha nahan nangis saat dia ngegelendot manja di tangan gue. Ya Tuhaaaaan._

_Dan apa? Dia mau cerita ke siapa? Chunnie? Mampos. Kampay. Ngapain juga dia pake cerita ke pacarnya? Yaelah broh! Makin tercorenglah muka ganteng bin tampan gue. Nasib-nasib. __Jleb banget punya anggota keluarga dengan sikap absurd begini._

* * *

_._

_._

_Ceritanya Orang Ganteng_

_Edisi Keluarga Absurd_

_._

_._

* * *

Nah! Itulah sekilas tentang kakak gue yang gajelas. Aneh kan? Gondok ye? Sumpah dia manusia paling ancur yang pernah gue kenal. Lo bayangin cobak, gue yang terpaksa ngomong sayang sama dia, dia anggap serius. Alahmaaaaak, IQnya berapa si-_-? Pake cerita-cerita ke pacarnya lagi.

Dan lo tauuuuu? Alhasil waktu pacarnya dateng ke rumah, gue dicengin abis-abisan mamen. Anjir banget kan? Muka ganteng gue dihina-hina sama pacarnya yang punya lapangan bola di jidatnya. Ckckck. Nasib-nasib.

Hah? Apaan? Lo mau tau ceritanya gimana? Yaelah broh~ lo ga kasian apa sama gue? Apaan? Masih tetep pengen denger? Yaelah~ iye iye gue ceritain deh.

* * *

_._

_._

_Ceritanya Orang Ganteng_

_Edisi Keluarga Absurd_

_._

_._

* * *

_Seminggu yang lalu..._

_Malem itu malem minggu. Gue yang belon punya pacar ya apelin apapun yang ada di rumah. Etttt! Jangan ngeres otak lu! Ah anjrit ga pake nimpuk kali! Gue kan ga bilang lu mesum, bego! Apa? Berani lo? Gue grepe baru tau rasa. Hahaha._

_Jadi, saat gue lagi nonton tivi, bel rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi. Gue nengok ke arah pintu. Males banget ye bukain pintu buat tuh orang. Namun, saat gue sedang asik mikir ganteng buat bukain pintu atau engga, kakak gue, Junsu hyung turun dengan heboh dari lantai atas sambil senyum bego. Dan gue pun menyimpulkan bahwa yang dateng pasti si jidat lapangan bola, pacarnya._

_Dengan bete gue udah siap naek ke lantai atas, tapi tiba-tiba suara laknat yang meledek gue pun menggema._

_"Eh, dedek Changmin yang sayang Junsu hyung mau ke mana nih~? Kok kakak ipar dateng malah masuk kamar? Tjie takut dicengin tuh~?" Anjrit! Kampay! Jidat lapangan sialan._

_Gue diem. Diem bukan berarti nerima. Oh hell no. Apa kata dunia orang ganteng dicengin? Apa? Lo harusnya belain gue dong!_

_Setelah lama mikir ganteng, gue berbalik dan memasang tampang datar. "Dih, males banget gue ketemu ahjushi mesum macem lo, bang. Mending gue ke kamar daripada dengerin lo ngegombalin kakak gue mulu."_

_Mendengar ucapan gue, Yoochun hyung -pacar kakak gue semakin mengembangkan senyumannya. "Alah, bilang aja lo takut gue cengin. Tjie yang cayang Junsu hyung~ huahahaha." _

_Dia masih cengin gue. Bangke-_- "Kampay lo, hyung! Diem deh!" Gue dibikin bete sama dia._

_Dia malah ketawa-tiwi ngeliat gue betmut. Lalu gue liat kesekeliling dan bicara pelan ke dia. "Diem ah lo hyung. Asal lo tau aja gue terpaksa kali ngomong begitu. Kalo engga gue bisa jadi bahan makan malem nyokap," kata gue._

_Yoochun hyung menatap gue sangsi. "Ah masa? Suie seneng banget loh waktu nelpon gue. Katanya lo beneran sayang sama dia. Sampe nenangin dia waktu dia nangis dan bilang dia ganteng."_

_Njir. Ada gitu kakak kayak Junsu hyung? Kampret banget emang._

_"Iya-iya. Itu gue juga terpaksa, bego. Abis orang-orang ngeliatin gue sangsi. Masa iya gue ninggalin dia dalam keadaan nangis. Bisa dikejar polisi gue." Bales gue._

_Dia ngakak sebentar kemudian kembali ngecengin gue. "Yaudahlah ya bodo amat. Yang penting...DEDEK CHANGMIN CAYANG JUNSU HYUNG! Huahahahaha," setelah dia teriak, dia berlalu ke arah dapur nyamperin pacarnya._

_Dan gue..."YOOCHUN HYUNG KAMPREEETTTTTT!" Ngutuk dia sampe alam ke tidur! Anjir sialan._

* * *

_._

_._

_Ceritanya Orang Ganteng_

_Edisi Keluarga Absurd_

_._

_._

* * *

Dan semenjak hari itu, kalo ketemu pasti Yoochun _hyung_ manggil gue dedek Changmin. Yaelah broh! Lo tau betapa malunya gue?

Coba lo bayangin! Orang ganteng? Kayak gue? Dipanggil dedek? Oh _noooooo_~ apa kata dunia cobak? Gue malu. Sumpah. Gue udah punya kakak yang absurd bin aneh. Bokap-nyokap yang ga kalah absurd nan aneh. Dan bakal ditambah Yoochun _hyung_ yang...ah gataulah. Mau di kemanain cobak muka gue?

Yaelah br-anjir! Gue bilang gausah nimpuk, bego! Apaan si? Hah? Cerita tentang bonyok gue? Ah yakin lo? Gamau ah gue males.

APAAAH? Lo bilang gue jelek! Kampay sini lo maju! Ga liat apa gue ganteng! Gantengnya melebihi pangeran William lagi.

Apalagi? Lo protes mulu? Iya-iya gue cerita tentang bonyok gue. Tapi abis ini beliin gue nasi goreng 5 piring, mie ayam 3 mangkok, bakso 7 mangkok, jus 10 gelas sama es teh 15 gelas, okay?

Aduh anjrit! Gue bilang jangan-wetsaaaaaah! Ga kena, bwek :p Bahahaha mampus lo! Ah udahlah. Capek gue. Jadi gini cerita tentang bonyok gue. Jangan mimisan, plis? Hahaha.

* * *

_._

_._

_Ceritanya Orang Ganteng_

_Edisi Keluarga Absurd_

_._

_._

* * *

_Malem itu malem jum'at. Gue duduk termenung di depan tivi ngeliatin cowok-cowok yang kata nyokap gue sih ganteng. Padahal mah gantengan gue kalik._

_Nyokap lagi nyanyi-nyanyi gajelas di dapur sambil masak. Gue megangin perut karena laper juga. Kakak gue yang aneh lagi telponan sama si kampret Yoochun. Dan saat gue ganti channel tivi ke acara film horror, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tampang yang ga kalah horror._

_Gue yang kaget langsung ngelempar remote ke arahnya. Dan alhasil..._

_"Anjrit! Jung Changmin! Berani banget kamu ngelempar remote ke papi!" Njir itu bokap. Gue garuk-garuk pala yang ga gatel._

_Bokap jalan ke arah gue dengan tampang horror sambil megang remote yang tadi ngenain mukanya yang katanya ganteng -walau masih gantengan gue- itu. Tiba-tiba nyokap dateng dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Yunbear~ kamu gapapa sayang~ mana yang sakit~" tanya nyokap._

_Bokap langsung luluh dan nunjuk bibirnya. "Disini boojae~"_

_Gue muter bola mata. Pas gue beranjak mau masuk kamar berniat buat kabur, bokap langsung hentiin gue. "Diem di situ, Jung Changmin!" Gue langsung diem._

_Mampus. Kena omel nih._

_Setelah gue berdiri kayak kambing congek ngeliatin bonyok yang saling melumat, nyokap pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka sendiri dan teriak gaje. "Oh no! Masakan gueeee!"_

_Dan gue cengo, bokap pun sama. Kenapa nyokap bisa heboh begitu?-_- tapi kemudian tampang cengo gue bergantikan tampang takut. Ada aura serem yang ngeliatin gue dengan tampang membunuh._

_Gue nengok ke arah bokap. Nyengir gaje biar ga kena semprot. Tapi-_

_'DUK'_

_"Aduh! Sakit pi. Kok aku malah dipukul si, pi?" Tanya gue polos. Dan alhasil bokap malah mukul kepala gue lagi pake remote._

_Gue megangin kepala yang sakit karena dicium benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu._

_Bokap siap nyemprot gue. "Kamu tuh! Papi pulang bukannya disambut baik-baik malah ngelempar remote ke papi. Emang salah papi apa, hah? Duit jajan kamu kurang? Bilang sama papi jangan main serang aja! Blablablablabla...Dasar." Cerocos bokap ke gue._

_"Ya abis papi masuk ke rumah dengan tampang horror. Kebetulan banget aku pas ngeganti channel ke acara film horror, ngeliat muka papi, ya refleks ngelempar remote pi. Git-aduh!" Kata gue yang dihadiahi getokan remote lagi._

_"Ga sopan. Duit jajan kamu papi kurangin!" What? Ga! Ga bisaaaaa!_

_"Yaelah pi jangan gitu dong. Papi tau sendiri aku makannya banyak, ntar kalo dikurangin ya kelaparan dong pi?" Bujuk gue ke bokap._

_Bokap mendelik, naro tas terus duduk di sofa. "Yaudah kamu bawa masakan mami aja setiap hari ke kampus. Beres kan?" Katanya._

_APAH? GUE GA SALAH DENGER? Yaoloh makjang! Dosa apa gue punya bokap begini jahatnya? Mau ditaro di mana muka ganteng gueeeeeee? Si Kyupuk sama si kodok ngorek pasti ngecengin gue abis-abisan kalau begitu._

_"Pi. Jahat banget sama anak bungsu papi yang ganteng ini? Papi mau aku dicengin sama Kyuhyun sama Minho? Ya malu dong pi? Masa anak papi yang ganteng dicengin 'Changmin anak mami/Changmin anak manja'? Mau ditaro di mana muka gantengku eh muka ganteng papi maksudnya, pi~?" Kata gue panjang kali lebar sama dengan volume /?_

_Bokap ngelirik, ga berminat. Gue lemes. Dan gue pun memutuskan buat balik ke kamar. Tapi langkah gue terhenti ketika bokap ngomong lagi ke gue._

_"Gantiin mami-mu masak terus suruh temuin papi di kamar, duit jajan kamu nambah. Gimana?" Katanya. Gue loading. Tadi bokap nyuruh apa? Gantiin nyokap masak? Temuin bokap? Di kamar? Hah?_

_"Hah? Apaan pi?" Gue berseru. Papi muter bola mata bosen._

_"Bilang mami, papi need him now di kamar! Cepet! Kalo ga duit jajan berkurang 50%, mau?"_

_"What? Ya engga dong pi! Mamiiiii~" gue langsung lari ke dapur. Nemuin nyokap supaya dia nemuin bokap di kamar. Ya, yang udah jelas pasti mereka mau ngapain kan?_

_Apaan? Gue yadong? Elo kali. Sialan. Udeh ah diem dulu!_

_Gue masuk dapur. Gue liat nyokap lagi goyang-goyangin wajan. Dengan pelan, gue manggil dia._

_"Mi?" Panggil gue._

_"Hm~? Apa baby Min? Butuh sesuatu?" Balesnya yang bikin gue muter bola mata. Baby Min? Kampay banget itu panggilan._

_"Ditunggu papi tuh di kamar. Katanya papi need mami now! Gih sana, ini biar Min yang nerusin," kata gue sok bisa._

_Nyokap langsung natap gue sangsi. "Emang baby Min bisa masak? Hell no~ dapur mami bisa jadi kapal pecah. Ga banget yah!" Balasnya._

_Apasi? Nyokap jadi agak lebay kalo ngomong sama gue atau Junsu hyung. Tapi kalo ke yang lain, bisa galak gitu. Ckckck._

_"Yaelah mi, curigaan banget sama anak mami yang ganteng ini? Udah sini Min yang terusin, deh~" kata gue lagi._

_"Ga ah. Suruh papi kamu aja yang ke sini. Mami sibuk," balesnya cuek. Gue cengo. Mampus, bisa bener-bener dipotong nih duit jajan gue._

_"Tapi mi~ papi bilang-"_

_"Suruh papi yang ke sini atau semua makanan ini buat Junsu hyung?"_

_"What? Ga bisa mi! Ga bisa! Iya-iya Min bilang ke papi," jawab gue sambil merengut. Jalan ninggalin dapur ke arah kamar bonyok. _

_Ketika sampai, gue ngetuk pintu kamar bonyok. Dan teriak pelan. "Pi, mami bilang papi yang disuruh ke dapur tuh."_

_Gue denger bokap ngebales. "Papi ga mau tau. Kamu harus berhasil bikin mami dateng ke kamar nemuin papi."_

_"Tapi pi..."_

_"Now, Jung Changmin! Atau duit jajan kamu papi-"_

_"Iya pi iya. Jangan pi, plis! Aku bujuk mami lagi deh," bales gue dengan nada memelas. Gue pun berbalik ke arah dapur._

_Gue kembali mendekati nyokap. Dan saat baru mau berucap kata pertama, nyokap langsung nyela. "Pokoknya mami mau papi yang ke sini."_

_"Tapi mi..."_

_"Jung Changmin..."_

_"I-iya mi~"_

_Dan alhasil gue bolak-balik kamar bonyok-dapur kayak orang gila. Gue frustasi, putus asa. Gue nyerah. Gue berkorban. Duit jajan gue berkurang 50%._

_Yaelah broh. Sadis banget sih idup ini sama orang ganteng kek gue. Gue salah apa coba? Gue ganteng, itu takdir kan? Tuhan dengan sempurna nyiptain gue._

_Tapi kenapa gue punya keluarga absurd banget? Ah! Salah gue apaaaaaaa? Dan keesokkannya, gue bener-bener disuruh bawa bekel sama bonyok+dikasih duit jajan 50rebu. Lo bayangin? Bayangin weh bayangin! T_T_

_Kakak gue yang ga kalah absurd+pacarnya pun ngakak sengakak ngakaknya ngeliat gue berangkat ngampus dengan disodorin sekotak bekel+duit yang cuman 50rebu._

_Kampaaaaaaaaaaay!_

* * *

_._

_._

_Ceritanya Orang Ganteng_

_Edisi Keluarga Absurd_

_._

_._

* * *

Hati gue miris. Gue menangis. Lo puas hah dengernya? Lo ga kasian apa sama orang ganteng kayak gue? Udah puas lo dengernya? Hah? Apa? Kurang? Jamban aja lo sana, huaaaaaa!

Ah kampay. Udahlah. Sampai di sini dulu ye gue ceritanya. Capek gila gue. Apa? Lo bakal kangen gue? Buahahaha orang ganteng emang ngangenin kali.

Iya-iya, orang-orang yang ga lebih ganteng dari gue. Gue sayang lo semua, pens-pens tercintah! Muah :*

_Bye~ bye~_

Inilah **Ceritanya Orang Ganteng**. Dan itulah sekilas cerita **Edisi Keluarga Absurd** gue.

Sampai jumpa orang-orang jelek dan hanya gue yang ganteng. Hahahahaha.

/lempar bom/ /lari ganteng/ /kasih _love sign_/

Changmin Cinta Pens Changmin! Muah muah :*

* * *

_***** The End *****_

* * *

_**Nb**_ : Plis, maafin gue karena bikin cerita absurd begini. Mau ngebantai gue? Silahkan. Hahahaha.

Makasih udah baca :) Kritik saran yah :) Makasiiiih~

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	2. Jail Bareng KyuLine

**Ceritanya Orang Ganteng**

**Edisi Jail Bareng KyuLine**

**©Fujimoto Yumi, 2013**

_**TVXQ, Kyuhyun Cho, Minho Choi**_

_**©belong to GOD and their couple**_

_**Genre : Humor!Fail, Family, Friendship**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Ficlet**_

_**Summary :**_

**Gue punya sahabat. Namanya Kyuhyun sama Minho. Nah! Kita bertiga punya nama beken yaitu KyuLine. Apa? Suka-suka gue mau bilang apa. Dan asal lo tau, KyuLine adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang terlahir ganteng. Protes? Kek biasa, jamban aja sana. Hahaha. Nah, inilah kejailan gue bareng KyuLine. Penasaran ga? Harus dong. Aaaah~ Changmin cinta pens Changmin deh. m0ah m0ah :***

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC! AU! **_**Gaje banget sumpah. Absurd. Lebay. Alay.**

_**A/N : **_**Terinspirasi dari**_** fic **_**SasuSaku dengan judul 'Ini cerita gue, mana cerita lo?' punya Chii no PinkyCherry.**

**Gasuka jangan baca, okay? Tapi kalo baca, jangan lupa komen yah :D Makasih~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Ceritanya Orang Ganteng_**

**_Edisi Jail Bareng KyuLine_**

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Halloooooh~ haiiiii~ ketemu lagi sama orang ganteng dari para orang ganteng. Jadi guelah yang paling ganteng. Hahaha. Apa? Kenapa? Oh lo kangen gue? Iyaaaa, orang ganteng emang selalu dikangenin kok.

Apa? Kenapa? Lo mau gue cerita lagi? Ah kampret. Agak males sih ya karena edisi sebelumnya lo-lo pada ga ada yang belain orang ganteng macem gue. Jadi gue masih dendam sama lo semua!

Apa? Lo mau protes? Demen banget protes sih? Banget aja ga demen sama lo. Ahelah, abaikan aja deh.

Iye-iye. Lo masih inget kan edisi kemaren nasib gue gimana? IYA bego IYA! Yang gue disuruh ngampus bawa bekel. Apa lo, hah? Seneng lo liat gue susah? Ah kampay banget lo pada!

Apaan lagi sih? Lo pen banget tau cerita lanjutannya gue di kampus gimana? Ih kepo banget sih lo~

ADAW! Kampret! Sakit bego! Gue bilang kan gausah nimpuk, bege! Sialan lo.

Iya-iya, jadi cerita ga nih? Ah kampret banget sih! Siapin makanan dulu makanya! Apa? Pelit banget sih sama orang ganteng. Anjrit iya bawel, gausah nyiapin sendal buat nimpuk juga. Nanti kegantengan gue berkurang.

Eeeeeetsah~ /ngindar ganteng/ ga kena, bloon! Makanya kalo mau nimpuk diperkira-wetsah! Ga kena lagi. Lalalalala /kabur ganteng/

Jadi gini ceritanya...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Setelah nyaksiin tawa nista dari hyung gue+calon kakak ipar, gue ngampus dengan ngendarain motor keren gue dengan tampang bete. Gue ngutuk dalem ati supaya di setiap kencan Junsu hyung sama Yoochun hyung kampret gagal atau ada hal semacem bala yang bikin kencan mereka ga asik. Mampus. Gue selalu berdoa kek gitu._

_Enak aje! Lo bayangin broh! Betapa malunya gue ketika nyokap nyodorin kotak bekel di depan Yoochun hyung kampret yang langsung ketawa ngakak disertai panggilan sialannya, dedek Changmin, dan terus ngecengin+ngolok-ngolok gue? Lo bayangin muka ganteng gue mau ditaro di mana? Di laci?_

_Alhasil setelah hampir ngelempar piring ke muka berlapangan bolanya Yoochun hyung kampret, gue beranjak ke motor keren gue sambil terus maki dia. Bodo amat. Bahkan sampe gue nyampe kampus pun sumpah serapah buat calon kakak ipar absurd gue ga lenyap sedikitpun._

_Dengan tampang bener-bener bete gue turun dari motor kesayangan gue. Nyangkilin tas terus jalan masuk ke koridor kampus. Dan saat gue lagi mikir ganteng apa yang bakal terjadi kalo si Kyupuk+si kodok ngorek tau gue bawa bekel, sebuah tepukan menyapa bahu gue._

_"Oi broh! Bete banget tampang lo?" Sapa seseorang yang ketika gue liat ternyata si Kyupuk, sahabat gue+si kodok ngorek di samping kiri gue._

_Gue masih dengan tampang bete jawab pertanyaannya. "Iye. Sialan emang si jidat kampret. Apa-apaan tuh dia minta gue pecat jadi calon kakak ipar kalik." Kata gue._

_Gue, Kyuhyun dan Minho jalan ke kantin. Gue deg-degan. Kenapa mereka bawa gue ke sini-_-_

_"Emang kenapa lagi sama Yoochun hyung?" Tanya Minho merespon kebetean gue._

_"Dia ngetawain gue abis-abisan+ngolok-ngolok gue. Lo bayangin cobak muka ganteng gue mao ditaro di mana?"_

_"Tempat sampah banyak, Min."_

_"Anjrit kampret lo, Kyu."_

_"Hahaha. Canda elah."_

_Sialan. Di saat gue bete masih aja dia candain gue. Kampret banget emang._

_"Lagian, ngapa juga dia bisa ngetawain lo? Pasti ada alasannya, kan?"_

_Mampus. Gue jawab apa?_

_"Elah gue tau lo sama dia gabisa akur. Tapi gue gatau kalo dia bisa sampe ngetawain lo abis-abisan kalo lo ga ngelakuin sesuatu. Emang ada apaan sih?" Pertanyaan si Kyupuk bikin gue keringet dingin. Mampus. Sialan banget gue._

_"Jadi...gini ceritanya..."_

_"Mwo? Buahahahahaha anjrit! Jadi sekarang lo bawa bekel ke kampus? Buahahaha Changmin anak mami! Hahahaha," kata Kyuhyun ngetawain gue selesai gue cerita. Bener kan dugaan gue. Yaelah broh, jahat banget dunia sama orang ganteng kek gue._

_Minho sama Kyuhyun masih ngakak. Gue bete. Anjrit nih anak dua bukannya prihatin sama sahabatnya juga malah diketawain. Njir gue tambah betmut._

_"Ah oke! Lo udeh keliatan bete. Jadi-pfffttt-kita mau ngapain nih?" Tanya Kyupuk._

_"Hah? Ngapain apaan? Gue ga doyan sama lo!"_

_"Bego! Siapa juga yang doyan sama lo!" Kyuhyun ngegeplak pala gue._

_Apa lo? Mau bilang gue yadong? Maju sini lo tar gue grepe baru tau rasa._

_Gue natap bete dua sobat gue. "Apaan si maksudnya?"_

_"Yaiya. Lo mau balas dendam ga sama calon kakak ipar lo itu?" Tanya kodok ke gue. Tiba-tiba gue semangat._

_"Eh! Pinter juga lo, kodok. Ayo! Lo bedua harus bantuin gue!"_

_"Sip."_

_Dan setelahnya mereka kembali ngetawain gue. Kampret emang._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jadi gitu. Ga _special_ banget emang tapi cukup memalukan. Lo bayangin ketawa mereka sampe diliat sama anak satu kampus. Mati aja. Muka ganteng gue tercoreng gegara mereka.

Kektay emang mereka.

Setelahnya, kami bertiga ngampus bentar ngejalanin kewajiban sebagai anak bangsa. Tjieileh, hebat kan? Ketika acara masuk kelas kita selesai, gue, Kyuhyun sama Minho nongkrong bentar di kantin kampus.

Gue dengan tampang ogah-ogahan ngeluarin kotak bekel yang nyokap kasih. Sayang juga udeh dibawain ga dimakan, ye kan?

Dan saat itu juga, gue mengabaikan tawa nista si Kyupuk sama si kodok. Bodo amat yang penting perut gue kenyang. Bener ga?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan sekarang di sinilah gue bersama dengan dua sobat seperjuangan gue buat balas dendam sama Yoochun _hyung_. Hahaha.

Gue liat. Yoochun _hyung_ lagi nunggu Junsu _hyung_ di ruang tamu. Kita bertiga masuk dari pintu belakang.

Rencana pertama, bikinin minum buat calon kakak ipar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Segelas minuman dengan berbagai macam racun pun udeh gue pegang. Kyuhyun sama Minho ngasih tanda oke supaya gue nyamperin Yoochun _hyung_ sekarang yang lagi mainin hpnya.

Gue pun berjalan dengan ganteng sambil senyum gajelas. Mampos lo _hyung_! Gue jamin kencan lo sama Junsu _hyung _batal sekarang. Wakakakak.

"Loh? Ada Yoochun _hyung_?" Gue nyapa dia. Basa basilah. Dia ngangguk doang. Kampret banget-_-

Setelahnya, gue ngasih tanda ke si Kyupuk supaya matiin AC. Alhasil, gue liat Yoochun _hyung _kepanasan. Pas gue mau minum, dia nahan gue.

"Ehh, dedek Changmin. Itu minuman buat gue aja deh. Panas banget sumpah. AC-nya mati yak?" Kata dia. Gue smirk. Ngasih gelas yang gue pegang ke dia.

Gue lirik dia udeh ngabisin isi gelas itu. Terus gue jawab. "Ya gatau deh ya. Bentar gue tanya bibi Kang dulu."

"Bibi Kang~ AC-nya mati yak? Soalnya panas neeeh!" Teriak gue.

"Iya den~ bentar bibi nyalain lagi~" bales si kodok. Anjir suaranya ancur banget hahaha.

"Ehh, kok suara bibi Kang jadi agak berat gimana gitu?" Tanya Yoochun _hyung _sangsi. Gue diem.

"Em, mungkin lagi flu," jawab gue kemudian. Jidat _hyung _ngangguk mengiyakan. Tiba-tiba dia megangin perut.

"Aduh, Suie lama banget dandannya. Malah perut sakit lagi. Eh, Min, gue kamar mandi dulu. Tar kalo Suie udeh turun suruh tungguin gue, oke? Aduuuuh~" setelah berucap ke gue dia langsung ngacir. Mampos lo _hyung_. Hahaha.

Setelahnya, gue ngasih dua jempol ke Kyupuk dan si kodok karena berhasil bikin si jidat _hyung _masuk kamar mandi. Gue ngintip sebentar, dia udeh keluar, dan masuk lagi.

Bahahaha. Emang enak. Bolak-balik kamar mandi lol.

Rencana pertama _success_. Sekarang, _go _rencana dua.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Rencana dua, bajak handphonenya+lenyapkan mobilnya.

Setelah gue liat Yoochun _hyung _kembali masuk menuntaskan panggilan alam, gue melirik ke arah hpnya yang tergeletak, gue pun ngambil benda segi empat itu dan melemparnya ke arah Minho yang dengan sigap nangkep tuh hp+kunci mobil Yoochun _hyung_.

Gue liat dia jalan keluar, gue ngintip ngeliat dia markirin mobil Yoochun _hyung _ke tetangga depan rumah. Ngetik sesuatu juga kayaknya, dan seketika gue nerima sms dari dia.

_From : Kodok Ngorek_

_Mobil udeh diungsiin. Gue juga udeh sms Junsu hyung pake hp jidat hyung kalo kencan mereka gajadi dengan alasan nyokap jidat hyung sms. Wkwkwk. Rencana dua, success, broh!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Rencana tiga, ngeyakinin Junsu _hyung_.

Setelah baca sms dari kodok, gue denger suara langkah kaki. Gue liat Junsu _hyung_ turun dari lantai atas dengan khas senyum begonya. Saat dia nyari pacarnya ga ada dan cuma ada Kyupuk, dia pun nanya sama Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, liat Chunnie ga?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun cuman angkat bahu seolah bilang gatau. Junsu _hyung _cemberut dan ngambil bantal sofa terus ngelempar ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dia berpaling natap gue yang baru aja menginjakkan kaki di ruang tengah. "Min, liat Chunnie ga?"

Gue nautin alis sok sangsi sama pertanyaannya. "Oh, tadi dia bilang mau balik, katanya nyokap jidat _hyung _sms. Terus gue suruh bilang ke elo. Dia juga bilang kalo bakal sms lo, _hyung_. Coba cek hp lo, deh." Bales gue.

Seketika dia ngecek hpnya. Abis itu, bibir bak bebeknya pun maju. "Ish, dasar Chunnie nyebelin!" Ambeknya dan langsung lari ke lantai atas.

Gue jalan terus duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Gue liat Kyupuk ulurin tangannya, dan gue pun menepuknya sambil bilang, "Wkwkwk. Rencana tiga, _success_."

Ah, dunia adil banget sama orang ganteng macem gue.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gue ngakak bareng Kyupuk sama kodok. Kita liat jidat _hyung _udeh keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan saat itulah dia nyari hpnya. Saat dia nemuin hpnya yang tergeletak, dengan tanpa curiga, dia kayak lagi baca sms gitu.

Alisnya ngernyit. "Kok gajadi sih kencannya? Aduh malah perut masih sakit. Yaudah pulang aja deh." Gumamnya gajelas.

Gue beserta duo sobat gue hanya saling ngelirik. Dia nyari kunci mobilnya dan ga ketemu, kemudian nanya ke gue.

"Dedek Changmin~ liat kunci mobil _hyung _ga?" Tanyanya sok manis ke gue. Gue nahan muntah, duo sobat gue pun sama.

Lalu gue menggeleng. Tapi kemudian ide setan gue muncul lagi. "Ohiya! Dipake mami tadi. Mami bilang pinjem, suruh bilang ke elo."

"Lah? Emang mobil tante Jae ke mana?"

"Gue rusakin. Ngapa?" Gue jawab santai. Mukanya jidat _hyung _melongo ga percaya.

"Anjrit anak sarap dasar. Terus gue pulang gimana? Mana gajadi kencan."

"Lah auuuu..." Gue menjawab curhatan dia. Mukanya sih muka melas minta dianterin gitu.

"Anterin gue gitu, dedek Changminnya _hyung _yang ganteng, yaaa?" Rengeknya yang bikin gue, Kyupuk dan kodok kembali nahan muntah.

"Ogah ah. Jijik banget ekspresi lu _hyung_," jawab gue.

Dia lalu masang tampang bete. "Anjrit. Makanya anterin gue gitu sampe rumah."

"O-gah bangeeeeeeet!"

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!"

"Engga. Pulang aje sendiri."

"Njir. Jadi lu ye."

"Bo-do deeeeh."

"Aish! Udahlah gue pulang. Salamin sama kakak lo yang cantik dan seksi itu."

"Najis. Dasar _ahjussi _mesum."

"Dih suka-suka gue kalik, dedek Changmin yang cayang Junsu _hyung_. Ah njiiiiir mules banget perut gue!" Katanya terus lari ninggalin gue dan duo sobat gue yang langsung ngakak.

Aduh hari ini dewa banget kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gimana? Jadi itulah kejailan gue bareng _KyuLine_. Selain isinya orang-orang ganteng, _KyuLine _juga isinya orang-orang jail+iseng. Jadi jangan heran _okay_?

Yang ga terlalu parahnya, kebesokkannya pas Yoochun _hyung _kampret dateng, kakak _absurd _gue nyambut dia dengan langsung nyemprot dia. Ditambah mami yang ikut-ikutan ngomelin dia karena mami dapet teguran tetangga depan akibat mobil jidat _hyung _yang nyasar ke rumahnya.

Gue cuman ngakak ngeliat tampang bego jidat _hyung _kemudian berlalu naikin motor _sport _gue dan ngendarainnya ke mampus.

Ah Tuhan~ Changmin sayang banget deh sama Tuhan~

Yo! Udeh dulu ye. Pegel gilaaaaa tangan gue. Sampai jumpa lagi pens-penskuh tercintah.

Changmin _love you_ muuuuuuuuuach :*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Note : **_**Pendek banget ye? Emang. Gue gatau harus nulis apalagi.**

**Tapi kalau baca, kasih masukan ya~ Makasih **

_**Salam orang ganteng /?**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
